wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.2/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu STALOWY OLBRZYM. Na odgłos tego wystrzału lady Munro padła zemdlona w objęcia męża, który nie tracąc chwili zaczął z nią uciekać. Przebudzony wystrzałem Hindus, któremu powierzono straż nad więźniem, zerwał się, chcąc ich ścigać, ale Gumi zadał mu śmierć trzymanym jeszcze w ręku nożem. Poczem szybko puścili się wąską ścieżyną wiodącą ku drodze do Ripore. Zaledwie minęli wał forteczny, zbudzona nagle banda Nany Sahiba wyległa na płaszczyznę. Nie mogli oni pojąć co się stało i co mają robić, a to ich wahanie było nader pożądanem dla zbiegów. Nana Sahib rzadko kiedy spędzał całą noc w fortecy; toteż i teraz, kazawszy przywiązać pułkownika Munro do paszczy armaty, poszedł odwiedzić kilku naczelników plemienia Gundwana, u których nigdy nie bywał we dnie. Ponieważ była to godzina, o której zwykle powracał, oczekiwano go więc lada chwila. Kalagani, Nassim, Hindusi, Dakoici, razem przeszło stu ludzi, byliby niezawodnie rzucili się w pogoń za zbiegłym więźniem, gdyby odrazu zrozumieli, że uciekł; ale nie wiedzieli co i jak się stało, a zabity Hindus nie mógł ich objaśnić. Z różnych przypuszczeń to wydawało im się najprawdopodobniejszem: że niepojętym wypadkiem ogień dostał się do naboju przed czasem oznaczonym przez naboba i wystrzał musiał rozszarpać więźnia, daleko rozrzucając jego szczątki. Kalagani i jego towarzysze uniesieni wściekłym gniewem, wygłaszali różne złorzeczenia i przekleństwa; więc ani Nana Sahib, ani żaden z nich nie będzie miał tej rozkoszy, aby mógł patrzeć na męczarnie i zgon pułkownika Munro!… Nie dość na tem, nabob był gdzieś niedaleko i niezawodnie dosłyszał odgłos wystrzału, powróci za tem niebawem do fortecy – i cóż mu powiedzą, gdy zapyta o więźnia, którego w niej zostawił? Gdy oni naradzali się i wahali, sir Edward Munro i Gumi, dziękując Bogu za tak cudowne ocalenie, biegli prędko krętym wąwozem. Lady Munro choć zemdlona była tak lekką, iż nie wiele zaciężyła pułkownikowi, który był nadzwyczaj silny, zresztą idący obok niego Gumi mógł w każdym razie przyjść mu z pomocą. W pięć minut po minięciu wału fortecznego przebyli połowę drogi z płaszczyzny do doliny; ale zaczynało dnieć i pierwsze blaski jutrzenki przedzierały się do głębi ciasnych wąwozów. Nagle gwałtowne krzyki rozległy się nad ich głowami. Przechylony nad parapetem, Kalagani dostrzegł cienie dwóch uciekających ludzi; jednym z nich był pewnie więzień Nany Sahiba. – To Munro! – to Munro! – wrzasnął wściekłym uniesiony gniewem. I w tej chwili wraz z całą bandą rzucił się za nim w pogoń. – Dostrzegli nas – rzekł pułkownik do Gumiego, nie zwalniając kroku. – Powstrzymam najpierwszych – odrzekł Gumi; ja zginę, ale może pan pułkownik zdoła uciec. – Jeśli nie zdołamy się ocalić, zginiemy obaj – odrzekł pułkownik. O ile tylko mogli, przyspieszali kroku; ścieżyna była teraz mniej stromą, mogli więc biec prędzej. Już tylko z jakie czterdzieści kroków oddzielało ich od gościńca, po którym ucieczka miała być łatwiejszą, ale też i ścigającym łatwiej byłoby ich gonić. O ukryciu się gdzieś nie można było nawet myśleć, gdyż znający miejscowość Dakoici znaleźliby ich niebawem. Trzeba więc tylko było starać się ich wyprzedzić wyjść pierwszym z wąwozów Vindhyasów. Pułkownik postanowił raczej umrzeć niż dostać się znów żywcem w moc Nany Sahiba. Gdy pierwsi Hindusi przebywali wał forteczny, pułkownik Munro i Gumi dochodzili już do drogi prowadzącej do gościńca, odległego o jakie ćwierć mili. Odwagi, panie mój! – zawołał Gumi, gotów każdej chwili poświęcić życie dla ocalenia pułkownika, za pięć minut wejdziemy na drogę, wiodącą do Jubbulpore. – Daj Boże, abyśmy znaleźli na niej pomoc! – wyszeptał pułkownik. Wrzaski Hindusów dawały się coraz wyraźniej słyszeć. W chwili, gdy dwaj zbiegowie dochodzili do drogi, dwóch szybko biegnących ludzi weszło na ścieżkę. Było już dość widno, można więc było widzieć się dobrze i posnać, to też jednocześnie dwa krzyki niewysłowionej nienawiści rozległo się w przestrzeni: – Munro! – Nana Sahib! Posłyszawszy ogłos wystrzału, nabob coprędzej wracał do fortecy; nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego przed oznaczoną godziną spełniono jego rozkaz. Jeden tylko Hindus towarzyszył mu, ale ten ugodzony niespodzianie, padł u stóp Gumiego, który zadał mu śmiertelny cios nożem. – Do mnie! – krzyknął Nana Sahib do nadbiegającej tłuszczy. – Dobrze! – krzyknął Gumi, rzucając się na naboba. Uczynił to w tym celu, aby jeśli nie zdoła wydrzeć mu życia, mógł przynajmniej przeciągnąć walkę, aby pułkownikowi dać czas do ucieczki: ale silny bardzo nabob uderzył go tak mocno w rękę, że nóż wypadł mu z dłoni. Widząc się rozbrojonym, Gumi zawrzał szalonym gniewem, który spotęgował jeszcze nadzwyczajną jego siłę. Uchwycił wpół naboba i przyciskając gwałtownie do siebie, niósł go tak z zamiarem rzucenia się wraz z nim w pierwszą napotkaną otchłań. Przez ten czas Kalagani i towarzyszący mu Hindusi i Dakoici zbliżali się coraz więcej; gdy ich dopędzą, ani nadziei, by mogli ujść. – Panie pułkowniku, wytężaj pan ostatki sił, – wołał Gumi; – ja jeszcze przez kilka minut zdołam stawiać im opór, zasłaniajac się nabobem jakby tarczą, ale pan uciekaj, nie oglądając się na mnie! Ale zaledwie trzy minuty oddzielały już tylko zbiegów od goniących za nimi, a nabob przytłumionym głosem przyzywał wciąż Kalaganiego. Wtem o jakie dwadzieścia kroków przed nimi rozległy się nawoływania: – Munro! Munro! Na drodze stykającej się z gościńcem stał Banks, kapitan Hod, sierżant Mac Neil, Fox i Parazard, a sto kroków dalej na gościńcu, czekał na nich Olbrzym Stalowy, buchający kłębami dymu, a w nim Storr i Kalut. Po zniszczeniu ostatniego wagonu Steam-House, inżynier i jego towarzysze byli zmuszeni poprzestać na ilbrzymim słoniu, którego banda Dakoitów nie zdołała zniszczyć ani uszkodzić. Umieściwszy się na jego grzbiecie jak na koniu, zwrócili się na drogę, wiodącą do Jubbulpore. Ody przejeżdżali obok drogi do fortecy, nadzwyczaj silny strzał armatni rozległ się nad ich głowami, wtedy zatrzymali się i wiedzeni przeczuciem czy instynktem, pobiegli na drogę. Zobaczywszy ich, pułkownik Munro zawołał: – Ratujcie lady Munro! – I trzymajcie dobrze prawdziwego Nanę Sahiba! – krzyknął Gumi! I gwałtownie rzucił na ziemię na wpół już uduszonego naboba, a kapitan Hod, Fox i Mac-Neil pochwycili go w tej chwili. Poczem o nic nie pytając, nie żądając żadnych objaśnień, wszyscy pobiegli ku Stalowemu Olbrzymowi. Z rozkazu pułkownika, który chciał wydać naboba władzom angielskim, tenże został mocno przywiązany do karku słonia. Lady Munro przeniesiono do wieżycy; pułkownik starał się ocucić ją z zemdlenia, a gdy zaczynała odzyskiwać zmysły, śledził bacznie, czy nie objawi się choćby iskierka przytomności. Inżynier i jego towarzysze wdrapali się znów na grzbiet słonia. – Pędź jak można najprędzej! – krzyknął Banks do mechanika. Dzień już nastał. Pierwsza banda Hindusów ukazała się o jakie sto kroków od nich; trzeba było wszelkiemi siłami dostać się przed nimi do pierwszych posterunków wojska, stojących w pobliżu stacji Jubbulpore. Stalowy Olbrzym miał teraz podostatkiem wody i opału i nie zbywało mu na niczem niezbędnem do podniesienia do maximum ciśnienia pary, aby mógł pędzić o ile możliwe najspieszniej – ale droga tak pełna była zakrętów, że niepodobna było jechać zbyt prędko. Wrzaski Hindusów wzmagały się ciągle; dopędzali Stalowego Olbrzyma. – Przyjdzie nam się bronić, – rzekł sierżant Mac-Neil. – A więc będziemy się bronili! – odrzekł kapitan. Mieli wszystkiego dwanaście naboi, należało więc bardzo ich oszczędzać, aby odstraszały nacierających uzbrojonych Hindusów. Kapitan Hod i Fox, z karabinami w ręku, umieścili się nieco poza wieżycą. Gumi, tak się uszykował, aby mógł strzelać z boku; Mac-Neil stał tuż obok Nany Sahiba, z rewolwerem w jednej, ze sztyletem w drugiej ręce, aby ugodzić w pierś jego, gdyby Hindusi ich dopędzili. Kalut i Parazard stali przy ognisku, aby dodawać paliwa. Banks i Storr kierowali bieg Stalowego Olbrzyma. Gonitwa trwała już dziesięć minut i nie więcej jak dwieście kroków oddzielało Hindusów od pułkownika i jego towarzyszy. Wtem rozległo się kilkanaście strzałów. Kule świsnęły ponad Stalowym Olbrzymem, z wyjątkiem jednej, która trafiła go w koniec trąby. – Nie odstrzeliwajcie! – krzyknął kapitan Hod; – są jeszcze za daleko, trzeba oszczędzać kul i strzelać tylko na pewno. W tem miejscu droga zaczęła się ciągnąć w prostej linji, co widząc Banks, kazał dodać pary i otworzyć regulalor i dzięki temu wkrótce wyprzedzili Hindusów o kilkaset kroków. – Wiwat! wiwat! nasz Stalowy Olbrzym! – krzyknął kapitan, – aha, łotry! nie będziecie go mieli! Lecz niebawem znów nastała kręta droga, pnąca się pod górę, zniewalająca do zwolnienia biegu; wiedział o tem Kalagani i jego towarzysze, nie zaprzestawali więc pogoni. Jakkolwiek nie mieli już nadziei ocalenia Nany Sahiba, pojmując, że za ich zbliżeniem którykolwiek z towarzyszy pułkownika pchnięciem sztyletu pozbawi go życia, ale pragnęli przynajwniej pomścić jego śmierć. Niebawem rozległy się nowe wystrzały, ale nie dosięgły żadnego z uciekających na Stalowym Olbrzymie. – Baczność! – krzyknął kapitan Hod, celując. On i Gumi dali ognia równocześnie i dwaj Hindusi, znajdujący się najbliżej, padli ugodzeni w piersi. – Mniej o dwu! – zawołał Gumi, nabijając karabin. – Dwu na sto, to za mały procent! – odrzekł kapitan; niech nam zapłacą lichwiarskie odsetki! Fox przyłączył się do nich, wystrzelili z karabinów, i znów padli trzej Hindusi. Na nieszczęście coraz więcej zwężająca się kręta i bardzo spadzista droga, nietylko nie dozwalała dopuszczać pary dla przyspieszenia biegu, ale nawet zmuszała do coraz wolniejszej jazdy. Ta stroma pochyłość ciągnęła się jeszcze z pół mili, gdyby zdołali ją przebyć, znaleźliby się o jakie sto kroków od odwachu, skąd widać już stację Jubbulpore. Strzały kapitana i jego towarzyszy nie zdołały wstrzymać pogoni Hindusów, ani myśleli się cofnąć; za nic mieli własne życie, skoro chodziło o ocalenie lub pomszczenie Nany Sahiba. Zginie dwudziestu lub trzydziestu, ale kilkudziesięciu rzuci się na Stalowego Olbrzyma i z łatwością pokonają garstkę, której ten słoń służył za ruchomą fortecę. To też podwajali usiłowania, aby ich dogonić. Zresztą Kalagani wiedział dobrze, że kapitan i jego towarzysze zużywają już ostatnie ładunki i że wkrótce nie będą mogli posługiwać się swymi karabinami. Jakoż rzeczywiście pozostało im już tylko kilka ładunków i za chwilę mieli być pozbawieni wszelkiego środka obrony. Znów jednak dali cztery strzały i padło czterech Hindusów. Kapitan i Fox mieli już tylko po jednym ładunku, inni żadnego. W tej chwili Kalagani ciągle pozostający w tyle wysunął się naprzód więcej, niż dozwalała przezorność. – A! mam cię! – zawołał kapitan i celując do niego, wystrzelił. Kula ugodziła zdrajcę w samo czoło; wyciągnął ręce, zachwiał się i upadł. Jednocześnie ukazał się koniec wąwozu; padł ostatni strzał z karabinu Foxa i poległ jeszcze jeden Hindus. Gdy ustały wystrzały, Hindusi zmiarkowali, że ścigani nie mają już naboi i postanowili niebawem przypuścić szturm do słonia, oddalonego już zaledwie o pięćdziesiąt kroków. – Zeskoczyć na ziemię! – krzyknął Banks. W tym stanie rzeczy nie można było ratować się inaczej, jak opuszczając Stalowego Olbrzyma, biec co tchu starczyło do niezbyt oddalonego odwachu. Pułkownik porwał żonę na ręce i zeskoczył; kapitan Hod i inni poszli za jego przykładem. Sam tylko Banks pozostał w wieżycy. – A co zrobimy z tym łotrem? – zapytał kapitan, wskazując Nanę Sahiba, przywiązanego do karku słonia. – Bądź spokojny, kapitanie, spuść się na mnie, odrzekł Banks szczególniejszym tonem. I nadawszy ostatni obrót regulatorowi, z kolei i on zeskoczył na ziemię. Wszyscy zaczęli biec co tchu ku odwachowi, trzymając sztylety w ręku, aby przynajmniej drogo sprzedać swoje życie. Jakkolwiek pozostawiony samemu sobie, Stalowy Olbrzym posuwał się dalej, ale pozbawiony kierunku, uderzył o skałę wystającą z lewej strony wąwozu i zatrzymując się nagle, całkiem prawie zagrodził drogę. Banks i towarzysze jego ubiegli ze trzydzieści kroków, gdy cała zgraja Hindusów rzuciła się na Stalowego Olbrzyma, aby uwolnić Nanę Sahiba. Wtem nagle rozległ się w powietrzu przerażający huk, potężniejszy od najsilniejszego grzmotu. Przed samem opuszczeniem wieży, Banks dopuścił nadzwyczaj wiele pary, wskutek czego nastąpiło nadzwyczajne ciśnienie; gdy więc Olbrzym uderzył o skałę, para nie mogąc uchodzić przez cylindry, rozsadziła kocioł i szczątki jego z przeraźliwym hukiem rozleciały się na wszystkie strony. – Biedny Olbrzym! – rzekł ze smutkiem kapitan, – zginął, aby nas ocalić!